Change of Heart
by DN 111
Summary: He mistook the comfortable silence of contentment for boredom. Dating doesn't necessarily mean that the other person is truly the other half of his soul, right? So, he questioned their compatibility as he grew fonder of another woman. There was no misunderstandings and no excuses. And now, Sesshoumaru aches for time to rewind its course, so that Kagome would believe in him again.
1. Change of Heart

**Prologue: Changes of Heart**

Gentle instrumental music played in the background of the small apartment. Papers and wrinkled sticky notes strewn about on the desk as Kagome meticulously carved some curvy writing down the birthday card with black ink. Her head dipped down, and her face merely inches from the surface of the desk. Her laptop screen displayed a string of confirmation number, indicating that her Giant-microbe's egg plushy order had been placed. She had also requested that the package would be wrapped nicely and included a birthday card as well… of course, with her name on it.

The soft humming of her voice turned off as soon as she caught a glance at the clock.

_Shit, afternoon class!_

….

Packing up her stuff and walking down the auditorium aisle, she wondered why the mind boggling knowledge on the plant anatomy must ruin her cheery mood this morning. She smiled at the birthday present she has been preparing for her boyfriend, hoping that whatever exams that had been tampering his mood the last few days would be lifted as the celebration comes near.

The last time she had seen Sesshoumaru was last weekend, almost a week ago. He was found dozing on top of a bunch of papers and a very fat book. Who would have thought that business people have to do research? Kagome sighed, trying to remember where and when was the last time they had shared some quality time together.

Walking in the library, finishing her musing with possible outing plans for his birthday, she began to debate on whether or not to grab a cup of tea from the café. Agreeing that a tea latte would do, she made her turn…

The sigh that greeted her as her eyes scanned around the sitting area wasn't exactly pleasant. Sesshoumaru was sharing a table with a very pretty lady, _really? _And the two were laughing too, very much engrossed in whatever cool topic they were discussing. Of course it would be normal for a business graduate to talk to his associate, friend or whatever, right?

She noticed him swiftly shut his blue economic book as they chatted animatedly. At least, he didn't look as if he was depressed or pressured with his workload. So, Kagome was happy about it.

She made to move, deciding that a greeting would sure to lighten him up. _And… oh, I miss him so much._ But she froze in her first step, watching the scene unfolding before her eyes…

His back straightened onto the backrest, to reveal their holding hands across the small table. Her eye brows slightly creased when she observed how his thumb tracing circles on the girl's hand. Then, he happily accepted the food as the girl in the blue blouse fed him a bite of her pastry with her spoon. His warm gesture, her charms and their excitement in each other's company… it screamed dating and flirting.

And so, Kagome stood gluing to the entrance. Her hearts kept on beating, louder than ever in her ears, but it might as well just stop a little bit. Or so, she wished. It was hard to breath and her chest hurt.

_Just how long had this been going on?_

A few strangers' glances threw this way as a young girl clutching onto her bag, fleeing hastily from the library, with tears streaming from her red eyes.

….

Kagome began to see things, the reason why he had been distant toward her lately. So, as much as she dreaded the weight of this reality, she had to admit that he has already started to harbor feelings for somebody else. He was growing tired of her. She should have already expected this coming. The evidence was there all this time.

Remember those times when they sat in award silence, often brought up mundane, unnecessary things to strike some conversations. His responsiveness to her chatting about her biology stuff had been less and less engaging. And so was her attempt to comment on his business issues. All was bullshitting craps they had made up and feigned interest in to please the other person. It reminded her again that they belonged to different leagues. Even when they resort to the some physical connection, trying to steam up their making out and making love session only for it to resume to the usual stuff. The passion was running out. The directionality of his love was shifting, straying away from her day by day.

And it hurts.

Salt stung her nose again and tears rimmed her eyes as she sat down behind the closed door of her apartment.

It never crossed her mind that she had made quite a show on the bus home with her unrestrained emotion earlier.

….

Though, after all, it was not the first time their relationship had drifted apart...

And so she kept quiet about the matter when he sent her a text later that night, asking her out for lunch. Because, she knew, Sesshoumaru wasn't the type of man who would cheat on his girlfriend. He would tell her of his decision soon enough.

**AN:**

I'm a horrible writer. Delayed updates, shitty writing, multiple unfinished stories and all….

But I'm sorry that I just have to get this out of my system. Do you think that this chapter is too short? I think it is TT. Keep that in mind if you decided to give me flames.

I really wonder **what the ratio of Sesskag to Inukag fans is like as of late**.

I don't think I will give up on my other stories, I didn't contract the much-dreaded writer block. I got some ideas, but it's just going to take a while.

**Next chapter:** insight to Sesshoumaru's thoughts and what decisions would be made by both parties at their lunch date. This story's plot will feature something much unexpected (referring to the non-romance part of the plot.) **Do you think I should mention what it is in the story summary (which might attract readers) or keep it to myself?**

I understand that some readers are not very tolerant when the main guy is not truly faithful to the main girl, because everyone believes that 'if you love someone, you wouldn't have done things to hurt them.' But no matter how I look at it, there is always at least a 0.99% that a lover would change their heart. People changes overtime all the time, they grow uninterested or foreign to particular friends after times, regardless of their clossness.


	2. Her Hands

**Chapter 1: Her hands**

The sound of the blow dryer died down, magnifying the serene silence effect as it resonances about the half-lit bedroom. Wrapping the blue cotton towel around his waist, Sesshoumaru lazily brought his hand to switch the light in the bathroom off. With a few long graceful strides toward the closet room, then a swift pull of the polished oak wood drawer, he emerged back into his bedroom while fixing his boxers in place. Settling down onto his bed, Sesshoumaru didn't bother to grab the book on his nightstand as he pulled the blanket over his fatigue form.

He was very tired. Physically exhausted from the heavy load of his post-post-graduate work, and emotionally drained from his current relationship dilemmas, determined, he closed his eyes hoping to crash soon.

But that didn't happen.

As smart as he was, corporate business was never a problem, but the work load, specifically reserved for him- the heir of General Electric Japan, was getting harder to manage. If it wasn't for him being the main subject of the position promotion scheduled next month, in which he will become Vice Chairman of GE, he wouldn't have suffered the rushed reports and mega-intuitive plans on the company's technology and infrastructure.

Plans regarding dealing and satisfying consumers, scheme of maximizing growth and optimizing marketing … his girlfriend couldn't possibly understand to help him relieve the stress.

To Kagome, his world was intolerably brutal and violent. His career always revolves about money and power. Her smooth encouragement and motivational advices couldn't remotely cure his problem. There was time when he was starting to think that he had been trying to pass his thoughts and complaints to a pretentiously enthusiastic listener. She only seemed interested in the time when he was discussing his company's energy plan to her.

She had even thought that he was doing research, precisely graduate business research. He just couldn't fathom the thought that his conglomerate-scale, multidimensional research, including issues on science, political, economic and business, could even be compared to her narrow-mined biochemistry research. _Fuck, did I just insult her career? _

To make matter worse, their lover interactions was mostly reduced to quiet quality time together, reading books, eating, watching TV or studying silently next to each other. She would tell him about her day as he did her, talk about the food she cooked, the new restaurant they were trying, the cute quacking ducks at the parks, or the persistent barking of the dogs in their neighborhood. After two years of dating, it seemed that they had run out of fun things to do together, drained of that deliciously sweet and curious feeling. He just knew her so well already. And it pains his conscience to think of her just as any normal woman.

And so he mildly shifted the target of his curiosity to one of his colleagues. Unconsciously, of course. Kagura was about the same age as Kagome, three years younger than him. She was the one to give him customer feedbacks and thoughts that help him navigate through his projects and still maintain some calmness. She gave him practical comments and that was all he could hope for in a friend. Besides being socially kind, she was quite cute too, an oval face with expressive light brown eyes.

Even though none of that could surpass his girlfriend's stunning features, Sesshoumaru failed to keep his interest straight and innocent towards Kagura. At first, he helped her understand a few difficult graduate statistic problems. But it was getting harder to resist her subtle charms and friendliness as the time he spent sitting next to her, chatting and tutoring her increased.

Much to his dislike, Sesshoumaru admitted that he began to hold feelings for Kagura.

His eyebrows contorted in displeasure as he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering Kagome's diamond shape face, slim small nose and her beautiful dark chocolate eyes. He was immensely disgusted with himself, but there was no other way out of it, without turning to an asshole.

In a few days, he would let his girlfriend know of his heart's changes and his growing interest for another.

The purpose of dating and starting a relationship is to figure out if the other person is one's right soul mate, who would keep one company for the rest of her or his life. There is nothing unacceptable with breakups as long as it is timely, reasonable and doesn't constitute to cheating…. right?

And that was Sesshoumaru's final thoughts as he drifted off to some much needed sleep.

…..

Resting her back onto the chair in front of her white and cutely ornate hairdresser, Kagome lifted her fingers to begin peeling the cool facial mask. In a lethargic manner, she deposited the white bundle of sheet onto the bowl on the desk, trashing it.

Staring at the mirror, she touched the hollow curve under her eyes, relieved that the chilled cucumber slices and the masks had done well to reduce the puffiness around them_. Do girls cry a lot when their first real relationship fractures_? The emptiness and the burn were still simmering inside her chest, but the tears seemed to have drained after the past few days. Delightful, really.

Flicking the pewter brush off her eye-linings with a sharp finishing stroke, she blinked at her reflection, deciding that it's not enough. And so, Kagome dug though her drawer for some semi-glittery and light brown powder. Eyes shadowed, lashes curled and water-proof mascaraed, Kagome drifted back to the closet to put on a flare cream summer dress. Snatching her purse up, dashing towards the door, she picked out a pair of ivory heels to match with her outfit before walking out, down the shrine stairs.

_If Sesshoumaru was a good man, he would end it today. _And if she was smart, she wouldn't make a hysterical scene about it.

And so, Kagome prepared herself for the blow.

….

September in Japan is calm and warm as always. The Dara-Dara Matsuri Festival is just around the corner, the newly cleaned cement street crossing the Minato neighborhood was positively radiant with a mixture of subtle excitement and anticipation. Perhaps, by then, her mood would be up for dolling a kimono and towing her best friends for some fun.

Kagome watched the dim road contrasting the flickering bright advertisement lights with little interest as she turned the street to enter Keyakizaka restaurant. The atmosphere was warm, cozy and ambient, bathing in its soft candle hue. Why are they meeting here when it was quite obvious that this place is for lovey dates only?

Checked-in, she headed towards their reserved table. The sight that met her did more than a tug on her heart: Sesshoumaru sitting, large and masculine with his body frame, sporting a light navy cotton collar-shirt.

He gestured a slight nod and a light greeting smile as she took her seat across from him. Thoughts ran in her brain, snickering at the awkward reception. Yet, it was terribly hard to watch him this close. His tall nose, soft amber eyes, and those angular jaw bones that created a sharp shadow on the muscular column of his neck, she sighed. _Damn that loose black tie!_

The formality and normality passed with them asking each other about their days and their health, over some steak and pasta dishes. Sesshoumaru began to feel an immense load of dread looming over their conversation. She was not cheery and excited as she always would have when she was in his company. _Perhaps, she knows._ But still, it was still incredibly hard to break the ice. He felt like a complete dick for the cowardice.

The threateningly pleasant and silent ambience cracked as Kagome forced herself to walk through this reality. "So, Sesshoumaru, I have noticed things. Please… just share, I don't mind."

He saw her catching a deep breath, her voice small, yet calm and determined. He contemplated. The script memorized yesterday already tossed out the window. He resorted to a less harsh choice of words. "I have been feeling things. I think we should give our relationship a break."

He cringed inwardly as he finished speaking, terrified that he actually had sounded like he had some proper excuse for his decision. He wouldn't dare entertain the thought that his girlfriend might think that this situation was resulted from her faults, because obviously he was the wrong one.

Kagome wasn't convinced that he really wanted a break. He only wanted to be polite, so she petted her imaginary inner self. _Don't do that stupid Kagome. _She looked at his gorgeous face, her eyes staring straight into his golden ones, her tone tiring and drenched with well-masked indifference, "You want to break up?"

Silence.

And she slightly winced at the pain his stoned features and his quiet nod brought to her chest.

"I was thinking that it would be wise…." But before he got to finish, she already interrupted.

_Excuses._

"Don't." Kagome cut, her tone dry and harsh. She frowned, trying to cover that angry force she was using to push the tears back down. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He watched her fighting the slight shaking in her hands as she dug through her purse for something. A grating pain gnawing at his heart as he saw her chest heaving and her eyes clouded with a red gloss. "Yes, honestly," he paused, "I have begun to have feeling…"

"Stop," _No please, you don't have to finish. I don't need to learn a fucking woman's name from your lips. _Kagome snapped up, emotions raw on the soft lines of her face.

"Eh… sorry," she mumbled.

Silence again. He saw her resolved demeanor crumbled by the seconds in front of his eyes. And he broke the depressed atmosphere with urgency… He didn't know what, but it felt terrible.

"Please, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault," He pleaded, finally tearing down the formal territory. "I'm sorry," again he spoke as he reached across the table for her hand, asking to offer her comfort. His usually deep voice laced with worry and sorrow.

"I know," retracting her hands to rest on her laps, Kagome swallowed in the brimming tears, desperate to hide her heartache.

"I understand. But please…" she continued, all her barrier already in pieces, "please, why don't you think over it again and email me?" she paused, glossy eyes locking with his, "I will answer and end this for you."

And then Kagome wasn't looking at him anymore.

She finished with placing some money next to her half-full steak. Hot liquids streaming down her pretty cheeks, she stood up, gave him a stiff wave and an extremely awkward "I will talk to you later."

Sesshoumaru watching her turn out of their cubicle, entranced at her trembling hands as they flung when she walked out. He fisted his empty hands. A fleeting thought flashed through his mind and he wanted to grab those small hands of hers, and just trapped them right here, in his larger ones. Forever.

Sesshoumaru stood, lingering, helpless and lost. He sat down after watching the small of her back disappeared behind the well ornate divider. The soft thud of the door shutting in her wake amplified the stillness in his consciousness. And his soul, that tricky inner thing of his, wailed pitifully. The slow gut wrenching pain told him to run after her, and apology to her a thousand more times.

But he knew better. It would never be enough. And it would be wrong. He would never lead her on, when his emotion and intention were swamped with other significant distractions.

Not to mention the cliché scene would give them quite some attention from bystanders on the street. _But… _bringing his hands to cover his face in a distressed gesture, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Kagome, his beloved girlfriend was crying and hurt, but all he could do now was stalling his ass on the seat with his fist clenched. Disgusted with himself, he couldn't even dare to resent her for her immaturity and clinginess in their parting, that moment when she refused to consent to his wish.

And so, Sesshoumaru turned and settled his gaze out the glass window, still believing that Kagome has yet to be the perfect soul mate for him. Ignoring the distant screeching call from his heart, he convinced himself again that there wasn't anyone he knew of, who was a businessman and married a biochemist.

Placing the signed receipt on the shiny table and pocketing the credit card, Sesshoumaru finally stood up with a heavy heart.

And he, too, walked out of the oh-so-romantic restaurant.

**AN: **

I know, for those who know a lot about Tokyo, I deserve to be damned for writing about a place I know nothing about. It would be logical that I appeared as a total dumbass, lol. BUT I just couldn't stomach the thought of building the story in an American setting. Please tell me what you think!

The bit of plot features that I couldn't include in the summary due to word limit is... campus massacre!


	3. Her Childlikeness

**Chapter 2: Her Childlikeness.**

Kagome swore for the last time that she would need her lacrimal gland sacs checked. She finally succeeded in stomaching the thought of being dumped without bursting out another endless load of tears. Her feeling was as wretched as a pendulum. At one point, she would be angry, disgusted with her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, and started to shove her mouth with sweets. At another point, she was a useless mass of churning pain, spent hours lying in different places of her house, staring at objects and stirring only when sobs wracked through her body.

Gathering the mass of crumpled facial tissues on her nightstand into a bowl, fresh tears began to trickle down her face once more. _I swear, it's gonna be the last. _She whimpered, burying herself back into the blanket. She was unwanted, she felt like she was casted out, and another wave of pain rippled through her heart, making her chest constricting painfully. Kagome laid back straight, red eyes boring into the baby blue ceiling. It has never crossed her mind that she was so boring, so terrible of a girlfriend, that he would leave her one day. And he already did.

She should have known to reserve the tears she shed before meeting with Sesshoumaru, so that she didn't have to waste time transforming into this misery puddle twice. In the end, she finally believed that he no longer felt the same for her. _Two years of happiness, where did it all go? _She groaned, turning to get up from her bed.

Shuffling noise heard from her closet, and a few minutes later, Kagome emerged, glowing in a pair of hot pink shorts and a gray loose short-sleeve top. The least she could do is to bring her empty bowls, stained dishes down to the kitchen sink, and then go buy some fruits and milk at the grocery store. She marched down the endless steps, smiling as she pointlessly observed her tanned legs and arms. Flipping her messy long hair over her shoulder, Kagome turned to the street, silently thanked her family for being there and supporting her for the past few days. She looked up at the blinding blue sky, confident that her grandpa and father were watching over her…

_Releasing her mother from the long endearing hug, Kagome collapsed onto the bed in a boneless heap, resorted to cuddling her fuzzy stuffed whale. "Thank you, mama."_

"_For nothing honey. Believe in yourself, Kagome. You are loved, and will be loved even more," her mom encouraged, voice soothing, as her fingers resumed stroking and combing the mass of black hair laying on the bed. _

"_Bu… But, he was such a good man. And he just doesn't love me anymore." Kagome repeated again, her voice wavering again, small and childish. _

_And her mom sighed, smiling affectionately at her lost child, her beautiful and successful daughter. "Kagome, you…" Fresh tears rolled down the older Higurashi's cheeks, "Let me tell you one last time, child." She sobbed, lean down to embrace Kagome's lying form, "You are an incredible young woman, and there are lots of good men out there, who love and will love you with all their hearts, sweetie." _

_The younger one remained silent, only nodded, lips pouted._

_Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window, her eyes seemed far away and searching, "Sometimes, I wonder how it would be like for a college girl, you, to live in an apartment by yourself when you were depressed and distressed."_

_Shaking voice and pretty hands grabs hold of her mother, "I love you, mama."_

"_Gee, I love you too," Mrs. Higurashi smooched Kagome's forehead._

"_Hurry or the stew downstairs might burn."_

"_Kagome, why don't you get freshen up and go get some milk and fruits. We ran out."_

And that was how her amazing mother gave her the chances for a change. Taking one last look around the pleasant lifestyle around her, Kagome entered the grocery store, her mind still brooding. She had faltered, and yet life still flows endlessly and peacefully for other people. She watched young women plucking things from the shelf, old couple arguing about some items, teenage couple kissing… And she felt somewhat better. It wasn't just her who had had trouble, not just her who had fallen in love and not just her who was hurting.

The burning pain in her chest faded into a persistent dull ache. Sesshoumaru will forever be a part of her. But Kagome refused to let his decision influence her poor emotions anymore. As soon as possible, she should return his apartment's key, the one he gave her, and remove her belongings, which still resided at his place. That way, it would be easier to help her forget him faster.

Grabbing two dozen of eggs, butter and a bag of sugar, Kagome was ready to burn her kitchen and make something madly sweet.

_So, the plan is to party_. Kagome needed to contact Sango soon. Perhaps, this would be a good cause to visit a male strip club, something which they have been planning for ages.

Kagome was punching the text on her phone, and a sudden memory struck her. _Shit. I forgot to answer him._

….

Plopping himself heavily onto the large black leather armchair, Sesshoumaru munched greedily the supreme turkey sandwich which had been ordered and been sitting on his desk for hours. He cursed the blasted law suit paperwork one last time before resuming devouring his cold meal. Some crazed team of Medical Doctors had accused his company of fraud.

They said that General Electric Healthcare had been selling the Bone Cement Surgical Packets unethically. GE had provided that this procedure must be performed as in-patient hospitalization, but the doctors claimed that these packets could be performed within a few hours, and should not cost as expensive as his company had marked.

Even though Sesshoumaru wasn't the one in charge of settling this case, he remained the authority figure, who has to go over the papers, evaluate them and sign. In the end, there was nothing detrimental to the corporate's reputation. GE scientists had proved that nothing was wrong with the product's usage.

So, after scanning and signing a heaping pile of papers, Sesshoumaru got to eat.

He didn't even meet Kagura for the past few days, or Kagome.

…Or Kagome

Kagome... Kagome. Sesshoumaru hand uncharacteristic smothered a gasp. _Oh my God, Kagome. _He was supposed to shoot her a message!

Putting the last bite of his sandwich down, he began to observe his hands, and he felt a sudden pull of repulsion at them, at him. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the shame that flooded his senses. _Despicable._

Anxiousness threatened to eat him alive, like quicksand, fast and suffocating. Hastily fumbling for the mouse, Sesshoumaru managed to navigate to his email inbox. _Oh, no. She had already replied._

"_Hi Sesshoumaru, _

_Ah, it's so awkward to email your boyfriend like this. I truly understand your point of view. People change over time after all. Couples break up all the time. It's all normal, and I would never blame you. Remember I told you to think it over and let me know, before I could answer you? Don't get me wrong. I was not in denial. I was merely making sure you would give your thoughts a proper amount of time and heart before you make the decision. Saying this, I don't mean to offend you in anyway. It was just my logic, because when I want something, I know that I want it, dearly. _

_So, let me say this one last time: I love you, Sesshoumaru. Good luck with your work and be happy. We will remain friends….. Now, I can officially call you my ex __._

_Best,_

_Kagome"_

If guilt was made a physical substance, Sesshoumaru knew that he deserved to have his face covered with it, for the rest of his life. Her loving confession, just those three words had brought another stab of blinding pain to his chest. He felt like his heart constricted, and the pressure was like a double-blade, started to attack his conscience, his sub-consciousness as well.

It hurts.

But he knew better. He was better than two timing and cheating. Yes, he was a bastard for hurting a wonderful woman, to whom he had committed himself. Yet, he would not stand so low as to lie and fake his relationships, taking his ex for granted when he already grow interest in somebody else. He was a man of honor.

….

Moooo…Eeehhh….

"Tell me why are we here again," a tall and pretty woman with dark brown pony tail asked unenthusiastically, her voice droned and muffled, for her face was supported with both her hands, which were leaning on the table.

"I told you already. Clubbing, the bar mean men, sweat, suffocation and stress!" Kagome replied, annoyance evident in her love voice. "Oh Sango, and that touchy feely things we usually do on the dance floor. Just uh ew…ew…," she continued, cringing her shoulders in disgust.

Eek… eek… Grr… grrr….Tch….. Tch…

Birds chirped happily in a distant corner. Some occasional roars vibrated through the leaves, accompanied with snarling and screeching wails from other animals in the surroundings.

The other swung her pony tail as she sat back smiling at Kagome, "I understand how you feel, sweetie. You sure you don't want a desert?"

"Nah, who would eat cake at the zoo anyway," Kagome lips pulled into a full grin as she shook her head lightly.

"Ready to go pet some penguins?"

"Anytime, baby."

And so the two young women in revealing floral sundresses grabbed their purses, arm linked and walked down the path crowded with strollers, children and teenagers.

The Ueno Zoo never seemed to look more enticing and appealing than today.

"But I'm still so sad Ayame couldn't go," Kagome whined, tugging Sango's arm.

"Yeah, very complicated boyfriend problems."

"Oh oh…. since I have extra time now, I just enrolled myself in a baking class," Kagome face turned to her friend, radiating with joy, while eyes pleading, "please tell be you can join! Ayame doesn't have time."

"Nope baby, I got a man to babysit after work. Sorry," answered the apologetic friend.

The girl with long wavy hair burst out laughing, head thrown back, "Ahaha… Damn right. Condoms, like diapers, could run out too, you know."

And that comment quickly earned her a hard smack on the butt.

Sango watched Kagome smoothed out the creature's head, occasionally giving jokes and funny comments. She knows that she is very busy herself, since she got a plan with her fiancé after all. Miroku and she have been planning their wedding. As soon as she finished her residency, they would proceed with the marriage. But she would make sure to encourage her best friend to start dating soon, timely of course. Not at the moment though. Kagome hasn't had long since her break up. Sango sighed, smiling at Kagome's back, as she thought she was watching after a healing child.

**AN: **

I was rushing, so this chapter is quite crappy. Forgive me.

Thank you so much for non-guest/guest reviews. Of course, I will be sticking close to the story summary. My Stat showed that, 1st chapter, posted on a Friday eve, received 8 reviews; 2nd chapter, posted on a Saturday eve 10 reviews. Should I try to post on a Sunday or any Weekday next time?

Readers/reviewers please choose one of the follower (I don't read my story, so I don't know what to expect):

Longer chapter, with delayed updates OR

Short chapter (like these,) with more frequent updates

Option 1 would result in more eventful chapters, while option 2 would result in mundane boring chapters. Whichever way will give me the same about of reviews, quality and quantity balance out.


	4. Her Favorite Color

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its characters, Atago shrine (Minato, Japan), Minami-Azabu (Minato, Japan), or Shuzenji (Shizuoka, Japan). I AM NOT Japanese or have ever lived in Japan, you can nicely correct whatever geographic, cultural mistakes I made. But no flames please, I AM JUST a poor soul, who tried my best to make time and write for us to read even though my schedule is swamped with college shit._

**Chapter 3: Her Favorite Color**

He kicked the door shut, grabbed her hips as they stumbled through the living room, bumping into the back of the black leather couch in their haste. They were sucking each other face, drawing one another's breath, pulling on the skins in an almost comical display of urgency. Feminine moans and heavy groans were heard as a pair of red pumps clicked and thrown haphazardly to the side. With a rustle of clothing, and a deep red dress was tossed onto the floor. A lacy red bra followed not long after, it flew and landed carelessly onto the sleek glass coffee table.

With that the dwindling figures hastily climbed the stairs and retreated to the privacy of the grand bedroom.

Not bothering to admire her pretty face in the midst of her ecstasy, Sesshoumaru lifted her hip up, angling the penetration deeper. He closed his eyes, buried his face in her neck, focusing on the intense pleasure spreading through his body as their body joined rhythmically. The mind-numbing spasm was so good, good enough to free him from the stress of his work and from the mental turmoil of his previous relationship. His need for a really good release was dire.

"You're hurting me," Kagura winced as she tried to wrestle her wrists out of his bruising hold. This was too much for good violent sex, and she hoped her boyfriend was alright.

"Oh, sorry," he grunted, sounding unapologetically. He let go of her wrists and propped himself up, beginning to grab her boobs instead. Hips still thrusting with brutal force, his mouth latched greedily onto her large breast.

Amber eyes closed once again…

This part of him, it was restless and somewhat frustrated. He didn't know when he had started to feel such agitation, but he decided to blame it on the male hormones of his too well-endowed physiques.

…..

Meanwhile, on the fourth floor of Tokyo Cancer Research Center,

"Oh my God, your heels are so cute, Kagome," squealed Yuka, her coworker, admiring the nude crochet pumps adorning her friend's feet.

"Yeah? Thanks. I'm so proud of them shoes. Very comfortable too," Kagome laughed, passing a cup of champagne to her good friend.

"Let me guess, Shibuya?"

"Nope, just at the mall around here," Kagome tossed a heavy lock of her wavy hair back, taking a sip from her drink. "By the way, congratulation to us! You guys organized our lab the best!"

Several people began to raise their cups to toast, laughing and talking merrily. It was a celebratory luncheon event for them ranking first in the Research Center's fund-raising event. Yuka was in the planning staff, belongs to Kagome's lab, which is formally known as the Hojo's Lab.

After every settled down happy and comfortable, a young handsome man with dark hair stood up, gathering people attention. People laughed and joked as he cleared his throat pretentiously. With that he proceeded to deliver a congratulatory speech. Applause, cheers and toast erupted. People refilled their plates with food and snacks. Kagome beamed radiantly as the said man approached her and Yuka.

"How did I do?" He asked his old school mates with mock worry in his voice.

"Very dashing, humble and …just generally awesome. Happy?" Yuka joked as she made a show of eying him from head to toes. The three friends laughed joyfully.

"Seriously, It's very good to see you" Kagome greeted as she reached up to hug his slightly taller form. Hojo, Yuka and she were classmates when they were in college. She was very proud to have such a scholarly successful friend, who is only four years older than her but already lead a whole laboratory.

"Well, when you become a boss, Kagome, you will know how it works." He chuckled, complaining about the time he had spent attending meeting, lecturing and doing socializing work outside of his own lab. "I trust that you girls have been doing well?" he continued, eyebrows quirked, looking from Yuka to Kagome.

"Everything is fine," Kagome picked a piece of cantaloupe and fed herself.

"I'm all fine. Work was great," Yuka replied nodding along with Kagome. "I'm still single as usual… And dearest Kagome here is now single too," she added as she sadly smiled at their male companion.

Realization dawn on Hojo's face and he worriedly turned to the pretty raven hair girl next to them, "Oh dear, is everything okay now?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, we broke up. And things are getting better, no worry." She then held up her champagne glass to cheer with the two friends.

"Thanks," softly speaking, she smiled at them.

"If you need anything, hang out, party, clubbing, whatever, let us know. Okay?" He assured her, his deep brown eyes full of concern as he looked from one to the other woman. Although, who knew what went on in that pretty head of his. Hojo didn't give a damn if patience or temperance was really the virtue. His inner self was in high spirits, ecstatic that his long-time silent crush was finally available for him to pursue. Oh, how he hated it when she fell for that business beast so easily before he got to confess a few years ago.

"Yes, professor," Kagome feigned obedience. Too busy trying to mask her emotional wound, she missed his too-satisfied facial expression.

Yuka mentally shook her head at the barely-concealed excitement in Hojo's eyes. _Kagome dear, Hojo would probably be good rebound for you… But I really hope none of you get hurt in the end._

And the party went on as the trio resumed their chitchatting.

…..

The neighborhood of Minami-Azabu looked as refined as always. It was known as one of the most expensive residential neighborhoods in Tokyo. It's the home of the rich and famous. And being the Vice Chairman of a humongous corporation such as General Electric, Sesshoumaru resided here among the numerous foreign embassies in the area.

Of course, he was never a snob whose sadly has imbecile taste in money-loaded concrete villas. Sesshoumaru owned a mansion somewhere in North Japan, and another wooden penthouse in Shuzenji. The later was their favorite place to spend time together, life was peaceful among the beauty of the forest and streams. Kagome had always loved him for his finer taste in living style.

Hitting her head with her hand, she turned onto a cleanly-paved private pathway. _Knock it of Kagome before you cry again._ So, she returned her attention to the street. It was truly embarrassing to walk in such a rich neighborhood, because everybody seems to be driving slick powerful-engine sport cars in this area. _I hope there isn't any security following me._

The gate to his house suddenly immerged right in front of _her_, black metal bars coldly stared at her, and she swallowed hard. Hoping for the code to stay the same, she punched blindly onto the numbers.

The gate sprung open.

She walked through the stone pathway, icily looking at the shapely manicured bonsai and trees. Kagome never liked them. He didn't either. But his father insisted that he keep the garden that way. _So fake, _she mouthed.

Several minutes after ringing the door bell, still no one answered. Twisting the key within its lock, she turned the knob, opened the door to his private life. Kagome closed her eyes, breathed in deeply. It was very quiet. It seemed that he wasn't home yet. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she stepped in… Only to freeze at the sight the living room greeted her.

Red stilettos were lying haphazardly a few feet from the entrance, flimsy red lacey bras hanging on the coffee table. A bundle of red fabric peeking from the divider leading to the kitchen, which Kagome could only assume was a dress. Slender hands quickly grabbed her mouth in horror. _They're probably upstairs, too engrossed in… _She stopped her train of thought. _Eew_, it was disgusting and Kagome started to feel nauseous.

She knew her ex and his new girlfriend had been doing things, but to be the witness of it personally was a heavy blow to her pride… and her heart.

Fists clenched, desperate to conceal the anger and the threating emotions, Kagome silently marched over to the Kitchen. She opened the black wooden cabinet to the left and retrieved her favorite ceramic mug. She then made haste to the laundry room gather whatever clean or dirty clothes she might have had. She silently thanked that Sesshoumaru barely do laundry himself. Even if he did, it would be every three weeks.

Though, the sleepwear she had stocked in his main closet upstairs could just stay there and rot for all she cares. Glaring at the ceiling above her head, Kagome swore to never enter that bedroom again.

Her nose was starting to burn and her vision was getting cloudy. Quickly placing the golden key onto the table… next to the bra, she walked out and deftly shut the main door behind her. Clutching onto her stuff, she ran.

Once again, Kagome made a beautifully dramatic scene as she boarded the subway back to the Atago Shrine.

…..

Sesshoumaru sighed as he closed the front door after seeing Kagura pulled out the garage. His tired body slumped when he leaned onto the wooden plane of the tall door. The sex, while exciting and empowering during that moment, now left him exhausted and worn out. The Chinese food they had ordered afterwards, although made of healthy ingredients and freshly delivered from an upper-class restaurant, was not settling his stomach at all. A foreboding feeling, unknown, made him feel sick.

He returned to the couch, propping his silvery laptop onto his lab, determined to get at least some work done until… Something shiny and golden reflected in the light and caught his eyes over the top of the computer screen. He approached the other end of the coffee table to look at it.

A key to the house...

It dawns on him that only one person would probably leave it here. His heart raced, he bolted towards the left cupboards in the kitchen. The massive eye-popping-fuchsia mug was missing. _Kagome's favorite cup…._

_My god... _He rummaged through the living room and the laundry room before he ran up the staircase to check his closets. Upon seeing her clothes still neatly folded in his closets, yet everything else that was hers had disappeared downstairs, his blood ran cold: Kagome had probably dropped by while they were screwing upstairs. He remembered the scattering of their clothes and he clenched his jaws in trepidation.

Dropping the small metal key onto the living room table, the breath in his lungs pressurized as he realized that he probably had succeeded in cutting all ties with his ex. He sat down, eyes boring into the laptop screen, not looking at anything in particular.

Sesshoumaru felt like a shameless and ugly beast. And his stomach rolled.

Still restless.

**AN: **

Stat report: Friday update (8 reviews), Saturday update (10 reviews), Sunday update (13). Now, the Sunday review number was a big surprise. Thank you every one for your support!

You all made me really happy. And guests, I can't answer you if I don't know who you are!

Minami-Azabu is the most expensive residential neighborhood in Tokyo. It is the home of the rich, famous and foreign embassies. I know that Sesshoumaru likes to the atmosphere of the countryside, wild and untamed. But it is logical that he has a house in the crowd that is Tokyo, to accommodate his career.

Shuzenji is part of Shizuoka, a city further south of Tokyo. It is full of resorts, forest, and hot streams. It is a very beautiful area.

And Kagome's home is Atago shrine. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's homes are both in Minato for a reason.


	5. Her Charms

**Chapter 4: Her Charms**

September,

Three weeks had passed with no sign of him at her door steps, no sign of his name on her messages… Kagome distractedly turned the phone in her hands in circle, remembering the numerous time when she would be opening up her buzzing device to read his name on her screen, to smile at his complaints accompanying a picture of his lunch, then occasionally, to catch herself in a laughing fit at his sextings. She wondered if the other woman was a good cook as she was.

And yet, her last impression of Sesshoumaru Taisho was that he was an unfaithful jerk. She sighed and a soft frown marred her face… Another routine in her life had changed. And she missed him, missed his smiles …

Sango stood, at the doorway to her house, watching her friend sitting in her living room, getting lost in thoughts. Of course, she didn't expect to see her heartbroken friend to heal in a few days, but she really hope going out and meeting new friends today would cheer her up.

"Kagomeeeee… I'm ready. Let's go." Sango drawled out Kagome's name as she tightened the hair tie on her sleek dark pony tail.

"Took you forever to get dressed, it's just your Miroku," Kagome rolled her eyes in exaggeration as she complained about the wait. Not that she really cared about.

Sango laughed as the two of them head out of her place. They were to pick up her boyfriend, who was oversea for more than a week to help defending a case for one of his pals. Grabbing the steering wheel, she thought again of what Miroku said over the phone. _He got Inuyasha back in the country with him and he was hoping to introduce Kagome to his best friend… Miroku said earlier._

_Gah, I just hope the meeting will go well, _Sango worried as she planned matchmaking in her head. And she decided with not telling Kagome about Inuyasha, intending to make it a fresh and fateful meeting. Kagome would surely sniff it out that they want to set the pair of bachelors up if she had hinted anything. _I will surely hint things in the future, just not now._

They spent their drive, chatting about work and discussing what the gifts Miroku bought for them might possible be. The two women soon found themselves at the huge circular lobby for international flights at Narita airport.

The writing of the departures and arrivals on the electric boards run across the black background, one word trying to catch up with the other. Multiple destinations with strange names flashed in different colors, each indicating their flight status. They were places she has heard of, but never get to see... Kagome started to look out the glass walls again. The panorama of the concretes of the airport seems to never end, and she begins to wonder about her world and the world.

Once upon a time, young Kagome's dream was to get a well-paid job, married a man she loved and lived happily forever after. She cleared her thoughts and looked out into the spacious opening again... Dark lashes fluttered closed, the world was way bigger than she thinks it was, and she will soon find another dream to follow.

"Kagome… you are daydreaming again," Sango handed her friend a coffee drink. She watched Kagome accepted the whipped-cream-topped-and-caramel-drizzled coffee with eager eyes.

"It's so beautiful. I love you," the girl with wavy black hair pecked the other girl on the cheek.

"What's on your mind? Tell me."

"Sango, this place gives me this indescribable feeling of vastness and I want to travel one day. I still miss him a lot, but I think that I will find happiness again." She shared her thoughts, smiling at Sango sadly, before taking the first sip of her heavenly-looking drink.

Sango tilted her head to the side, returning the smile in a loving fashion. She kissed Kagome on the forehead, but before she got to say anything…

"Awe ladies, I, TOO, miss you both so much." A man with short black hair dropped his luggage in time to catch the mass of wavy black hair hurdling toward him. "It's alright baby. Everything will be just fine… or even better," Miroku look at his girlfriend, who stood smiling nearby. And they shared an apologetic and understanding look.

"Alright, times up. Return my man, girl," Sango pretended to be jealous, began to untangle a teary Kagome from her laughing boyfriend, and promptly placed herself in her boyfriend's embrace.

Kagome's expression, childlike with rimming tears was enough to rob any hearts who witness her emotional display. She turned from the giggling couple to a man, a very handsome stranger standing next to her. And he had a very puzzled look on his face.

The said man, tall, slightly tanned, with large eyes, chiseled face, black hair in pony tail, dressed in a light teal collar shirt with no tie, well-fitted in a pair of sleek gray dress pants, Kagome has to admit, he has a rock star vibe and is incredibly hot. Always being attentive, she made quick work or assessing his looks before she reach out her hand to receive his offer for a handshake.

"Inuyasha, just Inuyasha, I'm a very close friend of Miroku." the tall man smiled generously as he took her hand.

… _Amber eyes again, _and a soft pang shook her heart.

"I'm Kagome, best friend with these two," she gestured her head to the couple next to them.

Inuyasha opened his mouth in realization, "Ah, I see… You three had me confused for a little bit."

"I see you two got acquainted just fine without my help," Miroku joked, remained an expert at hiding suggestive winks. "But yeah, our dear Kagome here just got out of a relationship, so she's quite emotionally vulnerable lately."

The girl mentioned swatted him on the arms and cutely sneered at the lovers.

"Alright, lunch at Sushi Mizutani in Chou? My treat." Miroku attempted to steer Kagome's grudge away. "Actuallu, no argue. I already reserved the seats three weeks ago."

Inuyasha quirks his thick eyes brows, "What kind of sushi bar is that?" sounding skeptical.

"Very high quality, super expensive, popular and home-like," Kagome explained before turning to beam at the couple, "And of course, who would argue. You two are the best."

Inuyasha examined the woman in the deep teal dress. Her puppy eyes just a minute ago was highly infective. He caught a glimpse of her form under her parted black pea coat as she twirled and turned here and there. The bodice of the cotton material of the dress hugged her curvy figure perfectly. Her hair was raven in color, thin but wavy and voluminous. Her eyes were like molten pool of dark chocolates, dark lashes contrast her fair skin. She looked absolutely beautiful. Inuyasha was generally very gentlemanly and good as a man, but it would be an extremely hard task to ignore someone as pretty and sweet as Kagome. _Just out of a relationship, huh? Maybe that's why she has a slight clingy vibe, yet looked awfully matured at other moment? _He would found out soon enough.

Miroku, who has been walking along with Inuyasha, caught up to the women ahead, "Kagome, can you please return my girl to me for a minute?"

Kagome stuck out her tongue before falling back behind to accompany her new friend, "They kicked me out. Mind if I accompany you?" she asked, sounding calm and composed.

"No, it would be my pleasure to accompany you, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at the girl by his side. She gave of a soft wave of melancholy that he just wanted to shoo it away, "Hmm, let's see. What do you do for work?"

"I am a biochemist and geneticist. I work at Tokyo U Cancer Research Center, researching most of the time," She replied sounding as stoic as a scientist she was.

"Wow, cool. I know a friend back when we were in college here, he was a physical chemist and soccer player, so he always threatened to blow up things whenever the guys argued," he laughed heartily, remembering good old times.

The calm girl gasped, looking anticipated, "Oh my God, it's Kouga you talking about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Koga. So you must have been in our year too then! Were you class of 2007?"

Kagome nodded franticly, feeling as if she had just found her youth again, "Yes yes," she high-fived with him before continuing on, "I miss those years. I was acquainted to Koga, but we weren't really friends." And her voice reduced to a low tone, "I swear, I think that he secretly liked me for a period of time."

"Yeah, I was a business major. We both studied engineering in the beginning with some other friends, but then we all changed it," Inuyasha laughed. "So yeah, I am now the CEO of General Electric head quarter over the East coast of America." He finished, bashfully looking at her in the eyes.

"My goodness, that is so awesome. You are so young too!" she exclaimed, clearly impressed… before the area of his work struck her like thunder, _General Electric again, and golden eyes too. _Kagome stopped walking, looking stricken in her track.

_What the fuck is wrong with every one? _

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She heard a masculine voice.

Kagome looked up to see the man with black pony tail approached her with concern evident in his eyes. Mentally smacking her head, w_hat is wrong with you Kagome? He doesn't even have silvery white hair for fuck's sake. And all hot men look like that, sharp angular jaws, tall nose, thick brows. _So she recovered quickly, "Ah no, I know a friend who works at GE, just that, and I just couldn't remember anything else about him at all. Weird, isn't it?"

Inuyasha caught her shoulder to urge her to go since the lovers before them didn't pause, "Hmm, memory will catch up with you, may be you will see him again."

_Oh you have no idea how ironic what you just said is, Inuyasha, _Kagome thought.

"Geez, the look on your face had me worry for a second," he scolded as the two of them resumed chatting again.

"So, you will probably head over to the branch in Akisaka later?" she asked continuing the conversation.

"Yup, where do you live anyway?" He inquired, sounding casually friendly.

"A shrine. Atago Shrine," she looked over to see his expression changed just as she expected. "Our family runs a shrine for centuries…. And. Stop. Looking at me funny," She laughed as she poked his arm.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. Sorry. You're just full of surprises Kagome," He chuckled, a rich sound full of mirth and joy as he watched her face cutely scrunched up in her attempt to sulk. _At least, she's getting more responsive over the course of the conversation. _It made him happy to see her smile.

"You probably own a place to live here in Tokyo, I trust?" she resumed the conversation several moments later. Kagome began to enjoy her new friend's company as time passed.

"I own a nice condo in Roppongi…. Why? Does your shrine offer room for poor Japanese visitor as charity service?" He asked playfully, looking down endearingly at her, her head just a little bit above the height of his shoulders.

"NO. One, you're not poor. Two, you would probably be forced to clean the architects and sweep the grounds all day." She looked back him, challenging.

"Hahaha… Okay, okay, but I will definitely visit sometimes."

"Oh, we host an annual festival from the 22nd to the 24th this month. We have a few events, you should join us. It's nothing grand or big, but it should be refreshing and fun," she advertised, looking terribly sweet, intending to catch more visitors for her old shrine. Besides, she's been working hard with her family to prepare for it, might do well to show it all up.

"Really? That would be lovely," Inuyasha looked contemplative for a moment, "I should dress up as well."

At that point, there were two heads turning to interrupt their conversation, "Gee, I hope you're not turning such a beautiful and traditional event into a bachelor's party." Before Sango finished, they already broke up in laughter.

"Well, there will be some sake. But we already hired some securities."

…..

"Kagome, I'm not some psycho who's going to take you into the woods, rape you then kill you, okay? Why so tense?" Inuyasha questioned, sending a mock glare at the girl sitting in the passenger seat, who looked just plain worried and contemplative.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed. "I was just really full with the food. It was really good. But…."

"But what, Kagome?" He secretly began to like the sound of her name on his tongue a little bit too much.

"Well, it's just so convenient that they gave me the present then left you to take me home so that they do their own things. I think, they wanted to hook us up or something," Kagome's voice drifting as she mulled over the events of the day, yet…

She was rudely interrupted by Inuyasha's fit of loud cackles. She whipped her head to his side of the car, "what!?"

Inuyasha, still laughing, managed to look the girl through squinted eyes. _Thanks god, we're at a stop light. _"Seriously, Kagome. They WERE setting us up the moment Sango got you to come along."

"You meant to say that they discussed it with you?" She asked with anger lacing within in her sweet tone.

"No, no, no. I didn't have a single clue, until I saw you coming along with her. And then Miroku came snatching Sango away so that we could accompany each other." He slowly replied each word clear and sound.

"For real," Kagome admitted and her expression remained incredulous.

"And here, I thought women are usually perceptive about this stuff," Inuyasha commented at her irresponsiveness.

Silence…

The pretty girl slowly turned her head to look at the good-looking guy serious in the face, "You're not very gentlemanly with words, aren't you?"

"I'm popular for business speech and me being single. But I'm not known for the delicacy for language, Kagome," He calmly answer in a duh-like face. And Kagome noticed he seemed to look serious for a minute there.

She smiled, "I like your honesty. I hate conformist people."

Before Inuyasha got a chance to enjoy her appreciative gaze toward his direction, some bloody asshole decided to honk their car loudly.

The light was green.

He mumbled a "thank" at her comment before looking at the rear mirror to catch the jerk who stole the romantic moment.

There was some hint of white coloring at the root of his hair that was visible from above. _Aw shit, albino hair. I need to patch that up soon, _he thought, trying to keep his annoyance away from reaching his face.

**AN:**

Stat report: Friday update (8 reviews), Saturday update (10 reviews), Sunday update (13, 18 reviews). Those 18 reviews, I don't believe it. Thank you every one for your support!

You seriously thought Hojo was the candidate? No, let me remind you that Kagome has quite a few admirers.

Guest #2 commented on October 28th, I like you. Hint: You got a bit of the future plot hehe.

And to all guests, please don't be so harsh on Sesshoumaru. Remember, he mistook contentment for boredom! Of course, I will elaborate on a lot of things later.

**Question:** How do you like the information in my chapters? Are they too short, as in I tried to rush through plot? Or do you want me to spend time describing things, this and that? As for the main, major feelings and phases, I will elaborate.

And were you disappointed when you realized Sesshoumaru doesn't show up in this chapter?


End file.
